Stars and Lightning - BingoxKeia's second litter
Jessie, Speedy, Lucy and Max are Bingo and Keia's second litter. when they are born the first litter are still little. PHOTO BY MAYODAYO7 COMING SOON Personalities Jessie, the oldest, loves to play in the mud, just like her Uncle Rolly. She loves playing with all, she also loves water which makes her a great swimmer. Lucy is shy and loves animals like her mother. She hangs out with her big sister from the first litter Blaine, but is more braver than Blaine. Max loves music and is fun loving. He loves to be around his mother because she is a lot of fun. Speedy is brave and wants to be like his hero Captain Dog. He protects Blaine and Lucy very much which makes him like a big brother but he isn't. Appearances Jessie: Jessie is the same breed as her mom. Her fur is creamy and she has green eyes like her dad. She wears a purple bandana around her neck. Lucy: Lucy is a black pug like her dad. Her fur is black and she has blue eyes like her uncle Rolly. She wears a pink collar with a fly shaped dog tag. Max: Max is the same breed as his dad and his eyes are Brown like his mother. He wears a blue collar with a toy shaped dog tag. Speedy: Speedy is the same breed as him mom, only he has pug features. His fur is cream and his eyes are green like his dad. He wears a red collar with a paw print shaped dog tag. Voice Actors Jessie: Young: Debby Ryan (Jessie in Jessie) Teen\Adult: Debby Ryan Lucy: Young: Eva Bella (Young Elsa in Frozen) Teen\Adult: Idina Menzel (Elsa In Frozen) Max: Young: Max Charles (Kion in Lion Guard) Teen\Adult: Matthew Brodrick (Simba In Lion King) Speedy: Young: Joey Lawrence (Oliver In Oliver & Company) Teen\Adult: Jason Marsdon (Kovu in Lion King) Catchphrases Jessie * Mud And Dirt Never Hurts Anyone * Let's Get Muddy Lucy: * I Love Bugs! * Buzz Buzz says the bee, insects, there i will be Max: * Let's Puppy Dog Do This * That's Pawsome! Speedy: * Brave is my middle name * Who is brave? Speedy Shine Darkness Fears Jessie: Killing. yes, she really fears of killing and getting killed. Lucy: Losing Her Family, she hates that and she never wants that for herself. Max: Evil Queens. He says they ruin all of the fun. Speedy: He is fearless though he is secretly afraid of the dark Mentors Jessie: Bloom from Winx Club Lucy: Rachel. Max: Rufus. Speedy: His uncle Rolly. Uniforms Jessie: Jessie wants to be a water rescue pup. Her uniform is Orange with a wave badge on the left side of it. She wears an Orange hat with the same badge on it. Lucy: Lucy wants to be a biologist. Her uniform is white with her name on the right side of it. She has a bag with all her stuff. Max: Max wants to be a doctor. His uniform is light yellow with his name on the back of it. He was a pocket where he keeps family stuff. Speedy: Speedy wants to be a police officer. His uniform is dark blue with a golden star on the left side of it. He was every he needs in his police backpack. Order Of Birth Jessie was born first one hour later Lucy was born another hour later Max was born and another hour later Speedy was born Collars * Jessie: She has a purple bandana. * Lucy: A pink collar with a grey butterfly dog tag. It contains stuff for her job. * Max: A blue collar with a baby blue toy dog tag. It contains doctor tools. * Speedy: A red collar with a yellow paw print dog tag. It contains police officer tools Origin and Meaning Of Their Names Jessie: * Name Origin: Scottish * Meaning: Unknown Lucy: * Name Origin: English and French * Meaning: "Light" Max: * Name Origin: Latin * Meaning: "Greatest" Speedy: * Name Origin: English * Meaning: "Successful" Family * Go to the first litter to see (Lightnings Of Our Lives:BingoXKeia's Pups) Trivia * Jessie is the oldest from this litter, but she is not the real oldest (Michelle is.) * Lucy looks up to Rachel. * These pups don't have crushes yet. Gallery Category:Mayodayo7's pages